Telling The Truth
by jesse1588
Summary: Evan lied to everyone about his abuse of his step-father but what if it became reality? Who is going to believe him?


**Story Title:** Telling the Truth

**Chapter Title:** Defying the Parents

**Author:** Jessica (Jess88)

**Chapter:** 1/?

**Rating:** M for child Abuse

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to the creators of Private Practice and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. I do not own anything.

**Author Notes:**After watching the storyline of one of Cooper's patients with diabetics who lied to his father about being abused, this idea flew into my head.

**Warning:** _There will be child abuse in this story, so if you do not wish to read then stop reading._

Evan sat in his bedroom playing _Call of Duty _when his mother called him for dinner. Evan refused to listen and just kept playing. After his father was arrested he has refused to listen to his mother and step-father. Heather and her husband Ted have tried and tried again to reason with Evan but were unsure of how to get through to him.

"Evan dinner is ready and if you do not come to eat now you will be eating your dinner cold because I am not making another meal for you!" Heather called, Evan grudgingly got up and went downstairs and sat at the table and began to eat without looking at anyone. Heather and Ted looked at each other.

"Evan we need to talk about what you have put us through the last year. It was not fair to Ted or your father or me. I need to understand why you did this."

"It won't change anything, Dad won't get out of jail." Evan spat. Heather sighed.

"Evan what your father did was wrong to take you from us like that, and it was wrong for you to lie to your father, and Dr. Freeman. Your mother and I agreed that you need to be punished for your actions" Ted said and Evan rolled his eyes.

"You're not my father and never will be! So you do not get to tell me what to do!" Evan yelled and ran to his room and slammed his door, Heather and Ted were both right behind him.

"Evan! Apologize at once! You will listen to him under this roof! You are grounded for the next five months! You will go to school, and then come home, no parties, no friends, no video games, no televisions, and no phone calls; you will be in this room until I can trust you again." Heather screamed and walked out of the room. Ted took the cords for Evan's Playstation and computer and walked out without a word.

Even sat on his bed in anger, he looked at his windows knowing full well that he could climb through and sneak out but not in daylight. Of course if he ran away again he would have nowhere to go this time, seeing as his father was locked up. The following day Heather bolted Evan's windows so he could not escape out of it and installed a lock.

Ted's behaviour with Evan had changed too, he was angry with Evan for reminding him of the fact Evan wasn't his son, but there was also hate towards him too for falsely claiming he abused him. Ted realized that if he lied about him being abused then no one would believe him again, Ted smiled to himself; this would be the ultimate punishment.

A few weeks later Heather went on a business trip for a week and left Ted alone with Evan. Ted made dinner the first night and Evan ate at the table without a word. Ted tried to talk to him but Evan made no effect to converse which angered Ted. After Evan cleaned up the table and washed the dishes, Even went up to his room but halfway up the stairs Ted stopped him.

"Come down to the basement Evan!" Evan looked at Ted for a minute unsure if he should listen again.

"Don't make me ask you again Evan! I will drag you myself if I have to!" Ted snapped. Evan obeyed and walked down to see a mattress, a chair, a belt, a cloth, and some toys that Evan had never seen before.

"What is all of this for?" Even asked

"You will see soon enough, I have changed your punishment for the week you will be down here for the rest of the week when you are not in school. I'd make you miss it but that would look to suspicious, Take your shirt and pants off!" Ted told Evan as he grabbed the belt. Evan looked at the stairs and started to run, but when he reached the door it was locked. Ted walked up the stairs and whipped Evan across his stomach who fell in pain.

"You just made your punishment worse, get downstairs and take your clothes off." Evan realized that he was trapped and slowly walked down the stairs in a lot of pain when he reached the floor, Ted grabbed him and forced his shirt off and pushed him on the mattress and chained him arms so he couldn't move.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Even yelled trying to get up from the mattress but to no avail, he was stuck.

"Well you see Evan you lied about to your father that I abused you well, you see I do not take kindly to that, and now that you already lied about it, now that it's true, whose going to believe you now? Your mother who no longer trusts you? Your father who is in jail because your lies? Your doctor who nearly lost his licence to protect you? The cops who think you're a fucked up kid? No one will help you this time and I believe that this is the perfect punishment for you." Ted took a moment to watch the fear grow in Evan's face and then gagged him so he could not scream, then started to whip him with the belt.


End file.
